


Viva Las Vegas

by WrittenFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, George tagged along for this fic, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, How to tag this thing, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Harry and Hermione are back in Vegas, this time with George and all of the kids. A collection of snippet story about their time there and, as ever, the wonderfulness that is Harry and Hermione's friendship.
Relationships: (hints of) - Relationship, Harry Potter & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> So UselessDiamond19 found my old Harry and Hermione fanfiction and left reviews, and then this past weekend I went to Vegas to (to drop off a car so not in the way people always assume, when you say 'I went to Vegas') and uh, I was struck with an idea and just _had_ to write it. This connects with chapters six and eleven of [Muggle Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823655/chapters/1561707), and is yet again focused on the friendship and familial bond that these two shared.

“Everyone, please try and remember to behave yourselves!” Hermione called after the kids, watching as their collective brood scattered the moment they entered the casino. She sighed at the assortment of “sure thing!” and waves of acknowledgment she received, sharing a look with Harry and George. 

“I guess we’ll give them their room keys later, then.” Harry commented, leading the way to the front desk. 

“How many do we have again?” George asked, looking around himself in awe. Though he had spent considerable time in the muggle world over the years, a casino in Las Vegas was like being in a whole other world—again.

“There’s the suite for you guys, and the suite for us girls.” Hermione answered, turning her attention from Harry checking them all in to George. “We thought about more rooms at first, but the suites here are reportedly amazing, and it’s not as if we don’t have the money. Also, this way there’s at least a responsible adult in each room.” 

“It seemed like the best idea, considering. Our kids can be trouble.” Harry added, handing over a room key to each of them. “We’re on the same floor—the seventh—but different ends of the hallway.” 

“That’s fine; sometimes those kids need to be separated anyways.” Hermione remarked, thinking about all the mischief the Potter and Weasley kids had gotten into during their Hogwarts years, dragging the Longbottom and Lovegood kids along with them. 

“Never a dull moment with them, is there?” George grinned, leading the way to the elevator. “Did you expect anything less?” 

“Not at all,” Harry and Hermione answered, laughing at their shared answer. 

They spent the elevator ride reminiscing some of the wilder antics their kids had gotten up to over the years, comparing them to stories of their own youthful antics and those that they had learned of the Marauders, as well. Considering their lineage, having trouble makers for kids was essentially a given—and with so many pranksters in the family, a certainty.

\--

“Did you ever expect to find yourself here again?” Harry asked, leaning back against the bar and scanning the crowd before them.

“Not at all.” Hermione sipped at her cocktail, watching George make his way through the crowd to the bar. “I thought after your bachelor party, we wouldn’t have a reason to be in Nevada again, never mind the States.” 

“Neither had I. The fact that we’re  _ here  _ though, has to be even stranger.” Harry handed George’s beer to him, asking, “How are they doing? Ready to leave yet?”

George snorted. “There’s a bet going to see who can hold out the longest. I doubt we’ll be leaving anytime soon.” 

Hermione sighed. “We never should have told them about this place.” 

Shrugging, Harry knocked back the rest of his beer, flagging down the bartender for another. “They wanted to know about every place we went, when we were here. And honestly, I thought it would be closed. Hoped for it.” He admitted, turning his back to the stage once the lights dropped and the music started pumping. 

“Here’s to a few hours of awkwardness, then!” George stated, the three clinking glasses and ignoring the rowdy shouting of the people behind them—especially the familiar voices of their children. 

Harry couldn't believe he’d found himself in this situation  _ again.  _

\--

“This is surprisingly relaxing,” Hermione turned to George at the words, smiling fondly at the awe on his face. They were at the Bellagio, watching the water show, and had been for the past hour. Harry was with the kids, James and Teddy having talked him into doing the zip line with the rest of them. Hermione had wanted to see the show more, and George had joined to see what the hype was about. 

“It’s my favorite thing here,” Hermione admitted. “We stayed here when we came for my bachelorette party. It’s a beautiful hotel.” 

“I’m glad I stayed behind, with you.” George revealed softly, sliding his hand over, almost as if in slow motion.

“So am I.” Hermione slid her hand as well, locking their pinkies as they watched the show.

\--

“Woah, Aunt Mi, check this one out!” Teddy called for her, drawing her away from the set of lungs she was looking at. They were at Bodies the Exhibition, and the kids had been fascinated, in quite awe for the duration of the tour. It was an interesting exhibition, and Hermione was proud of her choice of activity for her turn to bond with the kids. 

In a random turn of events Harry had run into Rachel while zip lining the night before, the friend they had made during their bachelor/bachelorette parties. They had kept in sporadic contact over the years, and to run into without having remembered to tell her they were coming was unexpected. Harry was being shown around the less touristy parts of Vegas with her while Hermione was with the kids. 

George was taking advantage of the free time to check out the possibility of a new location for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, having taken partial to the idea of having shops across the pond. 

“Mom, you have to come see this!” Hugo called for her attention next, grabbing her hand to drag her back with him, excitedly explaining his find to her and Teddy. Complete and utter love for her kids—those she had given birth to, and her nieces and nephews—overtook her, shining in the beam she didn't even try to stop. 

\--

“Everythings going to be different when we get back.” Harry rolled over, giving Hermione his full focus. They were lying in her bed, enjoying some peace and quiet while George took his turn spending quality time with the kids. An old Disney film played in the background, not that either was paying attention, too lost in their thoughts. “We’ve learned...life changing things, this trip.” She added softly, starting the conversation they’d both been too scared to start. 

“You and George?” Harry prompted gently; he’d noticed over the past year, how close the two had been growing. If they made each other happy—and he had the feeling they would—then he would support it, when, not if, it happened. 

Hermione rolled towards him, eyes darting about his face, trying to figure out how he felt. She visibly relaxed at what she found, and her next words were hopeful. “I think...we’re going to try. See how it goes.” A low blush covered her cheeks. “He makes me happy, Harry. We’ve barely held hands, and it still took my breath away.”

“I’m glad.” He reached out and squeezed her hand, holding it loosely. “I think you two would be good together...and whatever happens, I’ll be behind you.” Harry promised, watching the relief wash over her face, eyes shut as she kept tears at bay.

After a long moment, Hermione spoke once again. “You made a decision about you and Ginny.” It was more a statement than a question, and she wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah.” Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts. “She’s in love with Luna, you know. And Luna is in love with her.” 

“I know.”

“I love her still, I do. But it’s not anywhere near how they feel for each other. And I’m not going to stand in the way of her being happy.” He sighed. “We’ve been best friends who share kids and a bed to sleep, the past few years. We’ve not felt married in a long time.” 

This time, it was Hermione who squeezed his hand in comfort, tightening the hold they had on one another. “And after that talk with Rachel…” Harry stared at their hands, thinking about the enlightening conversation he’d shared with their Vegas friend. He had told Hermione about it the night it happened, needing her help putting his thoughts and feelings in order. 

“Gin will understand, Harry. I’m sure of it.” Hermione promised, knowing how hard a time he was having at finding the words. Their conversation about it had been on his mind for days, she was sure. She knew that she had been thinking about it as well, mind racing as she tried to figure out how best to be there for him, how Ginny and the kids would handle all the news. 

Harry was her best friend, and she was going to be there for him in every capacity that she could. Just as she knew, he was always going to be there for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in this fandom in about four years; to be honest, I missed it. Little background information that I thought of for this 'verse: 
> 
> -Ron and Hermione are divorced, and have been for years. It was a long time coming, and they've both been able to stay friends. 
> 
> -Harry and Ginny are currently on a break in their marriage, because it's turned more into best friends just living together and raising the kids they brought into the world together. Ginny and Luna have fallen in love but not acted on it, because Ginny _is_ still married, and yes they will be together in the future. 
> 
> -Thanks to the conversation with Rachel (my OC I couldn't resist adding), Harry has discovered that he's somewhere in the ace spectrum, though there's still some finding himself to do there. I've never headcanoned him this way but it just - clicked, for this, and I'm happy with it. 
> 
> -George and Angelina have been divorced for some time as well; they discovered that she wasn't as in love with George as she was Fred, and they part amicably. I foresee her finding someone else, eventually, and living happily. 
> 
> -George and Hermione do end up together, and yes there is some drama there but eventually it winds up happily ever after for them, as well!
> 
> -All of the kids were on this trip (so yes, all of Harry's, Hermione's, and George's), and it was a collective 21st birthday trip even though they aren't all that old yet (the drinking age is different in Britian, right?) I just figure they use magic for any and all ID needed related incidents. 
> 
> -Bodies the Exhibition is a real show! I haven't been, but my brother when during my 21st birthday trip. There are smokers lungs there, next to non-smokers lungs. He really enjoyed the show, and tbh I would love to see it someday, too.
> 
> These end notes are crazy long but I had to share these little insider information with you, because I loved this little universe!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and please, let me know what you think! ^_^ Also, if you have any tag suggestions, let me know, because I never know what to put! ^^;


End file.
